Traveling towards the Galaxy, Terra Venture Awaits
Traveling towards the Galaxy, Terra Venture Awaits is the fifth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Dragon Force. Summary With Terra Venture in great danger, Raiden and his friends must join Dulcea to travel in the planet Mirinoi to help the Galaxy Rangers defend it from High Roller and the Heylin Legion with some help from the Squadron and Mystic Rangers. Plot Scorpius, Octomus the Master, and their legion returned/Taking over Mirinoi The episode begins at Mirinoi where everyone was living in peace and harmony, however, it didn't last long before Scorpius, Octomus the Master, and their legion returned. Soon enough, they took over the planet along with Terra Venture as well as High Roller, Wuya, and her Heylin Legion. Raiden and Reanne's training to grow stronger/Trained well by Grand Master Dashi Meanwhile at the Dojo in Big Green, Raiden and Reanne were both training together as they need to grow stronger. Then, Grand Master Dashi came to see how well they were trained. The Galaxy Rangers arrived in Big Green/Seeking their help in their time of need Then, the Galaxy Rangers arrived seeking help from the Dragon Force Rangers, the Xiaolin Monks, and First and Second Squad in their time of need to save Terra Venture along with Mirinoi. Getting help from the Squadron Rangers/Summoning the Mystic Power Rangers Sure enough, they got help from Rocky, Adam, Bobby, Tina, Kristen, and Justin, who're chosen seccessors to Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, and Tommy as the next Blue, Yellow, Pink, and White Rangers of the Squadron Ranger Team. Just then, the Mystic Rangers arrive from Briarwood to help the Dragon Force Rangers out. Making ready for take off on a galactic shuttle/Arriving on Terra Venture Then, Raiden and their friends along with First and Second Squads and the Xiaolin Monks make ready to take off on a galactic shuttle which leads them to Terra Venture on Mirinoi. Dulcea, Villamax, and Kegler's warning of the Heylin Legion/Planning a strategy Soon enough, Dulcea, Villamax, and Kegler warned them about the Heylin Legion in league with Scorpan, Octomus, and thier legion taking over Terra Venture as Raiden, Rocky, Leo, and Nick plan a strategy. The Power Rangers Mythology Team Up battle begins/Combining their powers as one Then, the Dragon Force, Squadron, Galaxy, and Mystic Rangers begin their Mythology Team Up battle. At last, they started to combine thier powers taking out the beasts one by one. Preparing the final battle with Scorpius, Octomus the Master, and their legion Soon, the rangers begin their prepared the final battle with Scorpius, Octomus the Master, and their legion. Recieving all new modes and powers/New Megazord combinations for Dragon Force Then, the last Jack-Bot made them all bigger as the rangers begin their Megazord Team Up. When suddenly, the Dragon Force Rangers recieved new Legendary Squadron, Lost Galaxy, and Mystic Force Power for New Megazord combinations. Victory for the Power Rangers/The Earth Power Rangers returned to their planet Finally, victory was theirs once again as the Heylin Legion retreated. Finally, it was time for Raiden, Rocky, Nick, and their friends to return to their planet as they said their goodbyes to Leo and his friends happily. Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Squadron Rangers Galaxy Rangers Mystic Rangers Mentors *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Master Fung *Chase Young *Commander ApeTrully Allies *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jack Spicer *Jermaine *Jessie Bailey *Chucky Choo *Megan *Klofange *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mighty Ray *Mystique Sonia *Mr. No Hands *Alpha Girl Latifah *Golden Eye Husky *Kowloon *Archer Lee *Hurricane Lee *Panda King *Giraffe King *Woo the Wise *Slug King *Red Face Kwan *Cat King *Octopus King *Oyster-rhana King *Eagle King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Porcupine King *Fruiter *Wu Song *Ox King *Egret Queen *Sea Elephant King *Ant Queen *Skunk King *Yak King *Parrot King *Stingray King *Blowfish King *Sailor Brothers *Shark King *Hyena King *Barbet King *Snake King *Scorpion King *Yan Ching *Hen Queen *Rhino King *Chameleon Queen *Swamp Hippo King *Dog King *Pig King *Bat King *Sammo Whale *Lion King *Camel King *Spider King *Seagull King and Seagull Prince *Lizard King *Tiger King *Cheetah King and Queen *Bearstomp *Flying Squirrel King *Groundhog King *Air Defense Captain *Leech King *Rock Caterpillar King and Queen *Alpaca King *Lady Green *Fox King *Roto-Wolf King *Sparky White and Sparky Black the Zebra Bros *Crab King *Burly *Duckbill King *Lanternfish King *Flying Fish King *Origin Man *Baboon King *Seahorse Prince *Rattle Diva *Crane King *Turtle King *Peacock Queen *Frog King *Polar Bear King *Koala King *Penguin King *Hermit Crab King *Beetle King *Mano *Sloth King *Tank Commander *Master Chou *Deer King *Owl King *Crocodile King *Jellyfish King *Gorilla King *Kangaroo King *Sheep Queen *Commander of Darkness *Wasp King *Star Nosed Mole King *Armadillo King *Pangolin Queen *Gardener Ching *Rosefinch *Elephant King *Hamster King *Iguana King *Firefly King *T-Rex King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Yeti King *Phoenix King *Bronze Giant *Dulcea *Villamax and Kegler *Phineas *Leelee Pimvare *Nikki Pimvare *Mystic Mother *Fire Heart *Junji *Matoombo *Itassis Civilians * Villains *Heylin Jack *Wuya *Heylin Chase *Heylin Monk Guan *Shadow *Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird *Katnappé *Le Mime *Tubbimura *Cyclops *Vlad *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Gigi *Sibini *Chameleon-Bot *Dyris *Raksha *High Roller *Scorpius *Trakeena *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Triskull *Octomus the Master *Morticon *Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below, and Fightoe *Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance, and Sculpin Trivia * Transcript *Traveling towards the Galaxy, Terra Venture Awaits (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5